Stupid and Stupider
by BoydLarry
Summary: Larry and Boyd encounter a number of terrible things on their journey to Canada, to return a possesion to Boyd's love obsession
1. The stupidness begins

Stupid and Stupider  
  
A/N - hey ya'll who are reading this are really cool, me and my friend wrote this in math class..It was our first class of the day, we were tired, that should explain some of this. We are not copying dumb and dumber or anything.its just a really messed up story so ENJOY!  
  
Boyd pulls up the sidewalk in a bus, there is a women waiting at the bus stop. Boyd: Boyd.Boyd Thanksgiving's the name. Lady: I'm Brynn Maben. Take me to Joe's bar and club please. Boyd: Riding the bust huh? Brynn: How'd you know? (Looks away weirdly and rolls eyes) Boyd: Well I saw you waiting at the bus stop and you got on the bus so. I put two and two together. Boyd: So why are you going there? Brynn: I have a dinner engagement and then I'm flying to Canada. Boyd: You look worried, what's wrong, come on you can tell me! (Brynn gives Boyd a really weird look and looks out the window.) Boyd: All right, I see how it is, AHH look! We are here! (Brynn gets out of the car and walks into the restaurant.) Boyd: I'LL CALL YOU!!! (Boyd gets back into the bus and backs up slowly watching Brynn. Suddenly Boyd realizes that he fell asleep and wakes up to find Brynn gone, but she left her lipstick on the table. Boyd starts to panic and runs into the restaurant.) Boyd: BRYNN!!! BRYNN!!!! (yelling several octaves higher than high C) (takes the lipstick and drives like a madman home)  
  
(Larry is panicking because he can't find the right shoes for the Barbie, he has to get them to the craft fair for the people to buy.) (phone rings..you can create your own phone sounding effects) Lady on the phone: LARRY! This is Mrs. Booganew, Where are you!?!? Larry: Everything is fine Mrs. Burgernoodle, I'm dressing them myself so they look nice, I'll have them there in a minute. Booganew: It's BOOGANEW. Hurry up it starts in 5 minutes!!!! (Larry is in a hurry and trips when he is running out there doors and drops all the Barbie's in a huge mud puddle.) Larry: CRAP! Now what am I gonna do? O well, I'll just say they are Indians. Alright that's the first chapter..if you haven't seen dumb and dumber, then you are pathetic. Jk stay tuned 


	2. Of Plumbers and Cananda

Alright this is chapter two, So the beginning is a little boring...it gets better. This is really sorta like dumb and dumber if you haven't figured it out yet. If you haven't seen dumb and dumber you should go see it. If you have any suggestions for us please review and tell!  
  
(Larry and Boyd come home and sit on their chairs)  
  
Larry: What a horrible day! Boyd: it's just the same o'l for us Larry! Larry: What's with the lipstick? Boyd: It's a love signal Larry, all out love. Larry: Wow! This is serious, she gave you her lipstick!? You are one lucky guy. Boyd: Well, she forgot it, but I know love was there Larry, I could see the sparks fly. It's time for you to find a tux! You're my best man Larry! (*hug tightly and man cry*) (It's 8:30 pm and both Larry and Boyd were tucked into bed sleeping when there was a knock at the door.) Larry: Who could be here at this hour? Boyd: I know, I mean don't people sleep these days? (Larry gets up and looks through the peep hole) Larry: Boyd! They're dressed in blue! (Boyd looks in the peep hole) Boyd: Larry, one of them has a plunger, we gotta get out of here.Quick through the window. (The plumbers break into the apartment and look around for the money for the water bill. They decide to send a message.) Plumber 1: We gotta send them a message, let them know who they are dealing with. Plumber 2: I know...(grabs the bird) (Larry and Boyd come back into the apartment the next morning. Boyd sits down and looks at the lipstick.) Larry: Boyd, I don't think Meatie is feeling too well. Boyd: It's alright Larry, Meatie was getting old. Larry: I'm really hungry, and we don't have any money. Do you think he would taste good? Boyd: Larry, we gotta get out of here, we have no food, no money, and now...OUR PETS ARE DYING!!! We need to go Larry, we need to go somewhere where beautiful people instinctively flock like a bulimic to the toilet after Thanksgiving. With beautiful beaches, and hot sun! Larry: O really? Where is that, California? Boyd: I am talking about..Cananda my friend. Larry: (looks at Boyd stunned) NO O NO, you just want to go find that girl and give her back her lipstick. Boyd: SO SO SO SO!!! So I want to go somewhere where we know somebody, someone who can plug us into the social pipeline. Larry: I'm tired Boyd, its like 9:45, can we finish this in the morning? Boyd: Know what I'm tired of Larry? I am tired of having nobody Larry: alright Boyd, lets go to Canada. (*Man cry again*) 


	3. The journey begins

Alright, so the journey is finally ready to begin. Please review!!! It took us like 3 weeks in math to come up with this. I got a C - on my final too just because we wasted our time writing this pathetic excuse for a story, I mean this awesome story.  
  
Plumbers come back to find a note on the door:  
Dear Lipstickman -  
Sorry about the $$$(  
Packed up and went to Canada.  
Larry and Boyd  
Plumber 1: These guys must be good.  
Plumber 2: Why?  
Plumber 1: How did they know I was a cross dresser?  
Plumber 2: Well, I know one thing, they aint never getting to Canada.  
Larry and Boyd are out on the open road. Boyd's head is hanging out the  
window with his tounge sticking out of his mouth.  
Larry: we should have been traveling like this a long time ago.  
Boyd: (Brings his head in, but his mouth is a little dry) Yea eee surr  
sould av. We're lik road kill Lar, e'eryone likes us!  
Larry: Here's some water, you mouth sounds a little dry.  
Boyd: Where id ou ge that! We av a low budet Larry!  
Larry: (laughing a little) I sold Meatie to Dairy Queen, for the chicken  
strip basket.  
Boyd: OU DI WHAT? Larry! Are ou complely insane?? Meatie wa'ent even a  
chicken!  
Larry: Boyd..I took care of it, and you have water.  
A few hours later Larry and Boyd stop for some food. As they walk up to  
their table Larry walks under a ladder in front of their table.  
Boyd: LARRY! You just walked under the ladder, quick knock it over!  
Larry: ok  
There is a loud crash and a strangles manly yell.  
Man - ALRIGHT, WHOSE THE DEADMAN WHO KNOCKED OVER THE LADDER?  
Boyd points at Larry and acts like he is reading the paper, which is  
upside down might I add.  
Random person in the background: MAKE HIM SQUISH POND FISH!  
Pondfish: Are you going to use that napkin?  
Larry: umm, well yes, no, yes it crossed my mind, maybe.  
Pondfish picks up the napkin and crumples it up, then throws it in  
Larry's face.  
**Alrighty, so that's chapter three or what? Suggestions are  
welcome..keep reviewing! 


	4. Encounters with Pondfish and Police offi...

This is chapter four, Larry and Boyd are back on the road when  
suddenly..well you'll see.  
  
Boyd: Man you really wimped out. (while using his napkin)  
Larry: The guy destroyed my napkin Boyd. What was I supposed to do?  
Boyd: Wait..I think I have an idea. Ya, come on.  
Boyd walks up to Pondfish and his friends.  
Boyd: Hello there!  
Pondfish: Who the hell are you.  
Boyd: Well we are responsible for that little incident back there and we  
would just like to put that behind us by buying you some extra napkins.  
Pondfish: All right, hurry up.  
Larry: Boyd we can't afford to buy him napkins! What are you doing!  
Boyd: shh shh just shh, follow me.  
Boyd: (grabs as many napkins as he can) Pondfish over there offered to  
buy us these napkins.  
Cash register lady: Pondfish said that?  
Boyd: well, if that man over there is Pondfish. He's very nice.  
Lady: alright, if that's what he wants.  
Larry and Boyd are back on the road again.  
Larry: Wow Boyd, that was great! Where did you come up with something  
like that?  
Boyd: Oh, I saw it on SNL once, it was great.  
Larry: well what happened in the skit?  
Boyd: Oh, the guys caught up with them after about five minutes and  
shoved all the napkins down their throats.  
Larry looks at him a little nervously.  
Boyd: ahh Larry, I know this isn't the best time, but I have to take a  
crap.  
Larry: No Boyd, O no, I am not stopping now.  
Boyd: But Larry, I have to go..!  
Larry: Well use one of the HoHo boxes in the back.  
Boyd grabs a box and prepares to go.  
Boyd: Uh oh, Larry its almost full, grab me another one quick.  
Larry: Just stop going.  
Boyd: I can't stop once I've started, it tingles. Get me another one,  
hurry, HURRY!  
Boyd: Here hold this.  
Police officer starts to chase them because Larry is swerving all over  
the road.  
Officer: pull over!  
Larry: actually it's a sweater, I got it on sale at Target!  
Officer: Really? That's great, I got these pants at target too! Stop your  
car, I want to check out your sweater.  
Larry: Ok!  
Officer: I could have sworn that was a pullover, oh what Target can do  
these days.  
Larry: Tell me about it, I went to K-Mart and they had nothing so,  
(Larry gets cut off by Boyd who is oblivious to the fact that there is a  
officer standing outside their car)  
Boyd: Wow, that was great, I feel better now!  
Officer: Hey! Are those the new HoHo's that are giant?  
Boyd and Larry: No oh no, that's nothing.  
Officer: Oh I see, you don't want to share with me.  
Larry: No! That's not it.  
Officer: Hand me the box then!  
Boyd hands him the box and smiles  
Officer: wow you even warmed it up!  
Takes a whiff and falls over  
*A/N, you thought I was gonna make him eat them didn't you.grins evilly.  
Larry: Well..I think...gotta go...nice talking to you! 


End file.
